


Frisky Business

by quiet__tiger



Series: Porn Star 'Verse [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's life gets more complicated.<br/>Notes: Third installment in what I think of as the "Porn Star 'Verse," follows 'Coverboy' and 'Wild Oats and Strawberries.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in what I think of as the "Porn Star 'Verse," follows Coverboy and Wild Oats and Strawberries.

## Frisky Business

by Quiet Tiger

<http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/profile>

* * *

Title: Frisky Business  
Author: Quiet Tiger  
Pairing: Clark/Lex, Logan/OMC, Logan/Tim Drake (Robin III) Rating: NC-17/Adult  
Word Count: 8843  
Warnings: Kryptonian biology 

Summary: Logan's life gets more complicated. 

* * *

"Well, what do you want to do n-" 

Clark's question was cut short by the sudden force of Lex's tongue in his mouth, and though the invasion was unexpected, it was not unwelcome. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, turned on by Lex's eagerness. 

And it _had_ been two whole weeks. 

They'd just returned from seeing Logan off on his flight back to New York, and they'd barely gotten through the door before Lex was all over him. The lack of chances to fool around was possibly the only downside to having their son home again, not that they couldn't find somewhere private, but it still felt weird to have sex where he might see or hear. 

Even if he himself performed sex in front of a camera. 

Life was weird sometimes. 

Clark found himself pressed against the wall of the foyer of the penthouse, his husband's hands down his pants. "I love the boy, Clark, but it's been too long..." Lex knelt and unzipped Clark's jeans. 

"Lex, some old married couples go months, years without sex." 

Lex stood again to glare into his eyes and poke him in the chest. "We are not an old married couple." 

"Almost twenty years, Lex." 

"But we're not _old_." As if to prove his point Lex dropped to his knees again and they barely creaked this time. Clark fought his smile, though he felt his lips twitch, but then his mouth dropped open as Lex finally got his cock in his mouth. Clark clutched at the wall as Lex worked, his sucking a no-frills action intended to get Clark to come quickly. 

Needless to say, it worked, and Clark came down Lex's throat as he groaned deeply. When he recovered he pulled Lex back to his feet to look into those sexy blue eyes and kiss that wicked mouth he loved so much. He pulled back and gave Lex a feral grin, eager to reciprocate. 

He loved the feel of Lex's cock in his mouth, and hummed around it as his hands tightened in his hair. He sucked harder as Lex pulled, and Lex eventually came with a yell. Afterwards he let Lex drag him to the shower. 

Having the penthouse to themselves again definitely had its advantages. 

* * *

Logan dropped down on the roof of Wayne Manor, setting off the sensor, and waited for someone to open the door for him. He would have called ahead but he wanted to surprise Tim. Poor Tim was still on break from school for another week and a half, so he was at the Manor. Logan couldn't imagine living with Bruce full-time, enjoy him as he did for the occasional weekend. It was good for Tim though, for him to have a home after everything that had happened. 

He wished he could see Tim more; since Logan left for a year and now both of them started school, they'd decided they wouldn't be able to be full Titans anymore, just emergency members. There was just too much homework in the way, or actual work taking up their time, for them to hang out all the time anymore. 

Funny how they both had trust funds yet worked their asses off in one way or another all the time. 

Alfred came to the door to the roof and greeted him with a friendly handshake. "Hello, Master Logan. Enjoying your time off from school?" 

Logan grinned. "Absolutely. It's nice to have some time to just relax again." 

"And how are your fathers?" 

"They're good. Being weird around me, but I suppose that's nothing unusual, right?" 

Alfred's lips quirked into an almost-smile. "I often imagine at how your home differs from this one." 

"Clark just doesn't have as many cool toys. Lex might, though." 

They shared a smile at that, and then Alfred offered, "Master Timothy is in his room. I trust you remember the way." 

Logan said he did, and the two of them walked through the Manor to their respective destinations, Logan to Tim's room and Alfred to the kitchen. Logan always liked to walk through Wayne Manor; the place just reeked of old-money style, grace, and richness, and contrasted so thoroughly with the sleek new-money Luthor penthouse in Metropolis. The mansion in Smallville was similar to the Manor, but it just didn't have the homey feel the Wayne household did. Maybe it was because they didn't live there full time, or maybe it was because there was never anyone in the huge place except the three of them. 

Maybe it was the lack of Alfred. 

The door to Tim's room was between a coat of arms and a painting of Napoleon; Logan always thought some of Tim's Bat-freakiness perfection was to compensate for him being short for a guy. Tim was inside lying on his stomach on his bed watching something on his computer, and Logan knocked on the doorframe to be polite. "Hey, Tim." 

Tim closed the window of whatever he was doing and looked up, small smile on his face. He knew he wouldn't give Logan the satisfaction of appearing startled, even if he was. "Hey, Logan." 

Logan entered the room and sat down on Tim's bed. "How's it going?" 

"Good, I suppose. I'd rather be at school or fighting crime, but Bruce told me to take some time to relax." 

" _Bruce_ told someone to relax? Did anyone check for pods?" 

"Dick." 

"Ah." Tim filled him in on all the Gotham gossip, and he did the same for Metropolis, what his dads had told him, anyway. Even with the advances in communication technology, it was still hard to keep in touch all the time. It was just one of those things, like how even when you own a movie, you watch it when it's on TV. 

The conversation stalled and Logan took a moment to stretch his back. His hand slid across the bedspread and knocked off a sweatshirt and a couple of movie cases that were underneath it. "Oh, sorry." He bent down to pick them up, and stopped when he saw himself posed on one of the cases. 

Tim had gay porn. 

With Logan in it. 

"Tim?" Logan watched as Tim turned pink. "You know you can talk about anything with me, right?" 

"Yes..." Tim took the movie from Logan. "I had just wanted to bring this up with you a different way." 

"Yeah... I should have told you." 

Tim's eyes darted away from his, stalling over the wall to his right. "Maybe." After a moment those serious blue eyes finally looked up into his. "Are you gay?" 

"No. Maybe a little more bi than I was a few months ago, but I like pussy." 

"Oh. I don't." 

Logan raised his eyebrows and stuck out his lower lip a little. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone." He knew Tim wasn't the most open person, but it still stung a little that he hadn't old Logan about it. 

"It didn't last long. Another freshman at school, and we rushed through things, and then when we had sex, it just... didn't do anything for me. And then when I talked to Dick about it, since he's bi, he said he'd help me figure it out. And he got me these movies, said the company was good. I don't know if he recognized you, or got me yours on purpose, but, yeah." 

Poor Tim. A sexual identity crisis couldn't possibly be fun. "Did the movies help?" 

"You could say that. ...You're very... expressive." Tim cocked his head and looked at him in that way that he had that let Logan know he might be developing X-ray vision at any moment, so intense was the way he watched him. 

"So you're gay?" 

"I think so, yes. ...That doesn't bother you, does it?" Tim wasn't one to let himself appear worried often, but he didn't look sure of himself now. As if Logan could ever stop being his friend. 

"What? Hello, I have two dads. I've apparently had more gay sex than you have. It's safe to say I'm okay with you liking guys.'' 

Tim's relief was evident, and Logan didn't like the way it made him feel, like he wasn't supposed to accept all of Tim, especially after all they'd been through together. "What, did you really think I'd be that shallow?" 

"Why didn't you tell me about the porn? Did you think I'd be that shallow?" 

"Touch, man, I don't know. I guess it just didn't seem like something to go talking about, and my dads are all afraid of people discovering all the secret identities and our lives being unraveled or some shit." 

Tim snorted a kind of laugh. "Your _dads_ know? How?" 

Logan held up his hand and ducked his head to indicate disgust. "I don't wanna even think about it." 

Tim laughed, a sound not often heard from either Tim or Robin, and when was he going to change his name and costume like Nightwing did? He stuck out his hand. "Friends?" 

Logan took his hand and shook it. "Of course, dude. Where would I be without you? Titans together, even when things are all fucked up." Done with the sentimental bullshit, Logan punched Tim in the arm. "So, any guys on the horizon for you?" 

"No. I wanted to do some more research first." 

"Like what, the sex stuff? Cake, man." Logan spread his arms in a display of openness. "Ask anything you want." 

For the next hour and a half Logan and Tim talked about gay sex from every possible angle Tim could come up with, things Logan wasn't even sure how Tim knew about. 

But it was nice; so much of the time it was Tim teaching Logan something new, but now Logan got to be the one who knew everything. 

Until Tim got laid a few times and then surpassed him, because that was what Tim did. 

Whatever. 

It was all good. 

* * *

"Stupid Bruce and his damned keeping secrets from me!!" Clark slammed his briefcase on the table in the foyer where it was usually put when he came home from work. He angrily stomped through the penthouse to where Lex was reorganizing some folders on his laptop. Lex didn't always take advantage of owning LexCorp to work from home, but it was nice sometimes to spend more time with his husband, and son when Logan was home. 

But not when his husband was pissy- again- over something Bruce did or didn't do. 

"What did he do now, Clark?" 

"I had to find out from _Jimmy Olsen_ that the intercepted drug shipment into Metropolis last week was handled by _Batman_. Yeah, I told him to cover Metropolis if something came up, because we were out at the movies with Logan, the night before he left, and for him to call me only if it were something important, and for some reason he didn't tell me about his involvement in it at all. No, it wasn't an emergency that needed my attention right away, but he could have at least _told_ me after the _fact_!" 

"Come here." Lex stood and put a hand on Clark's shoulder to try to ground him. Angry blue eyes flashed to his. "No one would blame you if you set him on fire `by mistake.'" 

Clark relaxed a little bit. "Maybe not, but then he'd never tell me anything at _all_." Clark stepped away so he could pace. "Bruce just makes me so angry sometimes. Like he's taking his feelings about something else out on me. What did I ever do to him?" 

"Don't take it personally. He's had a stick up his ass since he was fourteen. He hit puberty and became tough to deal with. Even after the whole Zen trip through Asia, he never really was able to relax and behave like a normal person. And that's just Bruce; I never really had to interact with _Batman_." 

"So why is this lunatic Logan's godfather?" 

"Because he's been our best friend for more than twenty years and had ample resources to take care of and raise our child if something had happened to us. And he has Alfred." 

"That poor old man..." 

"Come here, and stay this time. And turn around." Clark obeyed, and Lex massaged his shoulders through his shirt, the muscles tense. "Take off the shirt." Clark did, the cloth falling to the floor, followed by his undershirt. 

Those beautiful shoulders were displayed in their glory, tanned skin stretched over well-developed muscle. Lex dug his fingers into the impervious flesh as best he could, and Clark bent his neck forward. Lex still wasn't sure if Clark's tense muscles were ever actually the result of physical stress, or just mental, or if Clark wasn't tense at all and was just humoring him. But, really, Lex didn't mind if he could convince himself he was helping out his lover, and his lover didn't mind humoring him. 

"Lex, it's just so frustrating..." 

"I know, Clark. Bruce is a pain in the ass, your job is a pain in the ass, Lois is a pain in the ass, and I'm sure I piss you off sometimes, too. But I'm also here to try to make you feel better." 

"You do." 

Lex let his mind wander as he worked, to ways he and Clark made each other feel better. Clark's controlled heat vision mixed with his strong hands and skilled mouth, the way Lex was able to use his own body to bring Clark to orgasm, turn _Superman_ into a puddle of satiated goo. 

It wasn't easy. 

And it also wasn't easy to ignore Clark's little moans as Lex massaged his shoulders. 

But who said he had to? 

"Clark... I can name a few better ways than this massage to help you relieve some of this tension." He pressed up against him and wrapped his arms around him, hand dipping inside Clark's pants. 

"Oh, yeah? What's this one called?" 

"Depends on what we wind up with. Right now it's just a hand job." 

"That's good for a start..." 

Lex unbuttoned and unzipped Clark's pants, and pushed his briefs down. Clark was hard, not that Lex had any doubt that he'd be, and he wrapped his hand around the shaft. "Harder, Lex." 

"I didn't even _do_ anything yet." 

"Exactly..." 

Oh, for that, Lex wasn't going to do the nice, slow build up he had been planning. He squeezed tightly and pulled hard, knowing Clark could take it. "Keep going." Lex complied, hand moving quickly and surely over Clark's cock. He sucked on the back of Clark's neck, wanting to get his mouth on him but also not wanting to move from where he was. 

Clark jerked his hips slightly in rhythm with Lex's strokes, and then one of his large hands came back and grabbed Lex's ass, pressing him against Clark's back. "Almost, Lex..." 

Lex's lips twitched into a smile; once upon a time, Clark would have come long ago from this very act, but not anymore. But the longer either of them took to come, the longer they could play. 

He tightened his hand at just the right point, right behind the head, and pressed his fingers and thumb right where Clark was most sensitive. Harder, harder... Clark moaned out Lex's name as he came, spilling onto the floor and Lex's hand. Lex wrapped both arms around him in a brief hug and squeezed, then pulled away. 

Clark turned to him, looking hot and sex-flushed. "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Clean up the mess." 

"We're done making it?" 

Well, when it was put that way... 

Lex surrendered himself to Clark's demanding gaze, then his hands and mouth and everything else. 

He was extremely glad he had a couch in his office. Sometimes fucking on the floor just wasn't comfortable. 

* * *

Logan sighed from his position propped up on one elbow, lights in his face, butt pug up his ass to keep him open. His partner for the day, a redheaded boy named Brian, was sitting on the edge of the bed, lazily stroking his condom-clad erection. 

They were finishing up the scene they shot the blow jobs for yesterday, but there was some problem with one of the cameras. He didn't know what, that wasn't his job, but maybe he should learn so he could help fix things in times like this. Enjoy the fucking though he did, it was hard sometimes acting like he was enjoying being fucked, when he wasn't that turned on by his partner, or things took too long to set up, or they had to stop every minute and a half to change the camera angle or lighting, but this really sucked, the waiting and waiting and waiting. Now he knew why it took so long to make movies in general, if every little thing took forever to shoot. 

They'd already done it with Logan on his back, then propped up on the headboard facing the camera; they were supposed to be filming their final position, on their sides, and then the cum shots. 

But they'd started forever ago, or so it felt, and Logan was tired. Even superheroes got tired after a while. Especially after watching a group of guys puzzle over some technical issue he didn't understand. 

Just when he thought they were going to have to scrap the shoot and finish another day, the director yelled, "Finally!" Logan and Brian both looked back over to the production crew, and the director walked back over to them. "We got it figured out. You guys ready to get back to work?" 

Logan nodded his head, and Brian grinned as he said, "Fuck yeah. If I don't get to come soon I'm going to explode. And not in the good way." 

"All right, Brian, Dirk. Get in your places. Brian, get right behind him and get your dick ready, we'll get you more lube, Dirk, remember, you love his cock, you crave it, let's see that." 

"Okay, boss." He did enjoy it, a lot sometimes, but he kind of just wanted to come and go home. Maybe see if Angelica wanted to go out; he'd been around too much cock lately, and some pussy might be nice. But, a job was a job, and he dutifully removed the plug and got into place with Brian, legs spread for the camera. 

Things started up again, the director yelled "Action!" and Brian slid his cock back inside of him. That long moan didn't sound faked; Brian was new and wasn't used to guys yet, the way they were tighter than girls, smoother. He'd trained quickly, though, and the director liked him, so here he was, pounding Logan's ass enthusiastically. And he wasn't that bad at it. 

Logan let himself go, let himself enjoy being fucked. The cameras faded away, the lighting guy faded away, the director faded away, and all there was was Brian behind him, in him. Brian's strong hand squeezed his leg, and a kiss was dropped onto his shoulder. The redhead's moans were loud in his ear, and Logan threw in a few of his own for the viewer. 

Brian moved faster, and the moans got louder, and Logan got a little nervous. Brian was new, wasn't used to pulling out... He felt him still then shudder, heard a louder grunt in his ear, and then a groan of disappointment. 

The director yelled, "Cut!!" and Logan opened his eyes. "Brian, did you just come?" 

Logan looked over his shoulder to see Brian looking utterly mortified. "Yes." He ducked his head. "I didn't mean to, it just kind of came out of nowhere, all the sitting around, then right back in, and he feels really good..." 

"You just wasted an entire day of filming. We need the cum shot. Now we have to get everyone together again for another shoot." The director moaned in an annoyed way and kicked the camera case, then walked over to the producer so they could work on when to reschedule. 

Brian pulled out slowly. "Fuck, Dirk, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. Hopefully they'll just need us to come, not shoot the whole thing again." 

"No, the condom broke. Big load, been saving it. But don't worry, I'm clean." 

"You... what?" A cold knot of fear developed in Logan's stomach. 

"The condom broke. You know they buy them in bulk, maybe don't get the best brand. But they tested me, and I'm clean." 

"But..." Oh god. Oh god ohgodohgod. It only took one time... "I have to go. Have them call me when they reschedule." 

"Dirk, you okay?" 

Logan didn't answer as he hurriedly pulled on his clothes and ran out of there. 

Once in an alley behind the studio, he leapt up into the air and flew towards the one person who could help him. 

He needed his freak alien dad. 

* * *

**"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!"**

Clark jerked his head up from where he'd been searching in his desk for his mini-recorder so he go over the interview he just did with the mayor. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed anything, but obviously that was a stupid thought. No one else could hear Logan, he was yelling from the penthouse... 

But it didn't matter where he was yelling from. If he was yelling at all then he was in trouble. 

Clark stood, made excuses to Lois and Perry, then ran out of the office and to the penthouse as quickly as he could. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting upon opening the door, but Logan lying on the living room couch, contorted and staring at his abdomen, wasn't it. "Logan...? What's wrong?" 

"I was at work. You know. And..." 

_Oh_ , _God_ , _don_ t* _tell_ _me_... 

He sat up slowly and looked away. "And his condom broke. And I know you said it was unlikely anything could happen, but I don't _know_ and I don't know where to look, and... what am I gonna do?" He looked so upset, and so afraid, that Clark refrained from the acerbic "I told you so" that Lex would give him. 

Besides, he wasn't Lex. 

"Hey, calm down. There's no use worrying if we don't know we have to." Clark fought his nervousness and blurted out, "You're afraid he knocked you up?" Logan finally looked at him and nodded, face pale and ashamed. He sat down and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Calm down. Stand up so I can get a good view." 

Logan complied, and pulled his sweater up once he was on his feet. Clark closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prayed, then opened his eyes and focused them. Through Logan's skin... muscle tissue... pubic bone... bladder... more tissue... and finally to the small, typically dormant organ where his eggs were. Clark mentally cursed his "freak Kryptonian genes" as Logan called them and their passage onto his son. The powers were great, but certain things... Then again, without the "abnormality," he wouldn't have his fantastic son. 

Once he found the organ he shifted into miscroscopic vision. Down to the level of blood vesssels, then cells. Egg cells... The eggs dwarfed the little tiny sperm cells that had gotten inside the organ. For the life of him Clark couldn't remember what the AI had called it. Something in Kryptonian. Obviously. 

He gave a quick scan to all of the eggs, his breath held tight as his heart thudded loudly. 

He did it three times just to be sure. 

"You're fine, Logan. No zygote." 

Apparently Logan had been holding his breath, too; he let it out in a heavy whoosh before he asked, "You're sure?" 

"Yes. His cells are all dead or sluggish, and none are close enough to be a worry." 

"Thank God." Logan's knees buckled a little, and he sat down next to Clark as if he'd been dropped. "I was so worried..." 

"I could tell." He put a hand on Logan's thigh and they sat there in silence for a minute or two, giving both of them a chance to breathe. But finally Clark had to be the dad. "So what happened?" 

"It was the same as always. Get there, prep, shoot, come, leave. Except Brian couldn't hold back, or it caught him out of nowhere, something, and he didn't pull out. You're supposed to pull out!" Clark nodded; yes, the guys were always supposed to pull out. Porn without the cumshot was like a fancy dinner without desert. The food was fine, but you really wanted the sweet finish. "But he didn't and the condom broke." 

"You know those aren't always reliable, anyway." He gave a good dad-glare to emphasize his point. 

"Yes, _Dad_ , I know. But usually things are fine, and I figured the risk was so low _anyway_ that I didn't worry about it." 

"Until you were forced to." 

"Yeah." Logan crossed his arms over his chest, and Clark wasn't sure if the action was to give himself comfort or to provide protection. He looked away, then looked back. "But I'm okay." 

"Yes. You'd _probably_ be fine even if you _were_ knocked up. ...You'd just be knocked up." 

"'Probably'? Not definitely?" 

"Yes. Remember that my body had trouble handling you, and I'm fully Kryptonian. With you only being half..." 

"I could really get sick. Even die." 

"We don't know that. We don't even know for sure if you can conceive. We just want you to be careful." 

"Well, I don't want to find out." Now he looked petulant, and the crossed arms were definitely a defensive gesture. 

"You might find someone you love, a guy, and change your mind." 

"I'm not _gay_." 

"I didn't say you were. And I wasn't either until I met Lex." 

Logan scowled; he was apparently entirely over his fear and anxiety from five minutes prior. "You were like fifteen. I'm nineteen. I think I'd know by now." 

Clark shrugged. "You'd be surprised." 

They lapsed into silence, until Clark glanced at his watch. "Are you okay? I should probably get back to work. I ran out without much of an explanation for where I was going." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. At least, now I am. I was just, you know, scared." 

"Believe me, I understand." Boy, did he understand. "But just remember that you have two dads who want to support just about everything you do, and unless you were just being utterly careless or stupid, we'd support what happened here, okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"But I'm going to make a suggestion, and jump all over me if you want." He leveled another Dad-glare at Logan. "But, maybe you shouldn't bottom any more." 

"But it pays more." 

"It's a lot riskier. Which is why it pays more." 

"...Yeah..." Logan frowned. "I'll have to see what the company says. I'm contracted." 

Clark rolled his eyes. Like Logan hadn't known how to find loop holes in contracts from the age of six. 

"All right. I'll look into it. ...but I _like_ it." He stood and stretched. "I need to head back to school. Class tonight." 

"Don't work too hard. And you can skip if you want. You can even stay here tonight if you want." He tried not to sound too eager. 

"No, I should really head back... And Dad doesn't have to know about this, does he? You handled it well, which is one reason why I came to you right away, but he's going to flip out if he finds out." 

"Because he's psychic and knew something would happen. I won't tell him tonight, and maybe not ever. But you owe me." Logan stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Don't give me that face. I'm doing you a favor. If Lex finds out he'll be pissed." 

"Fine. I owe you." 

"Thanks." He grinned, and his son returned it, the smiles matching almost completely. "Now go to school." 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

Clark watched him cross the room, but was still blindsided by the arms suddenly wrapped around him in a fierce hug. "Thanks, Dad." 

Then the arms were gone and so was his son, no doubt up to the roof to fly back to New York. He huffed out another heavy breath and rested his head in his hands. He'd specifically told the boy to not make him a grandfather at forty-one... Close call. 

But that was life in the Luthor penthouse. 

It was all very stressful. 

But with so much wonderful mixed in. 

He ran back to the Planet to finish the rest of the day, but he couldn't really focus. He just kept replaying everything in his head: Logan on the couch, terrified, the exploration of his so-called womb, the promise to keep it all from Lex... 

When he got home that night, before Lex returned from a grueling day at LexCorp, he flipped through Logan's baby book, reliving it all. At least Logan wouldn't have as many surprises as he and Lex did. 

The baby's other father, though... now _that_ would take a lot of explanation. 

* * *

It had been two months since Logan had gotten fucked. 

And, dammit, he _missed_ it. 

Not the strangers touching him in intimate places, he still had that in his role of top, but, really, being penetrated was very different from topping. It connected him to his partner in a whole different way somehow. 

And it _felt_ good. 

He'd tried getting off that way by himself, but he just couldn't do it right. And the whole point was having another person there. He couldn't believe he didn't truly acknowledge how much he liked it before he decided not to do it anymore. 

Maybe that was how he found himself in Tim's room during spring break, bitching about how horny he was and how he didn't have anyone to sleep with. He didn't have a scene to shoot for another couple of weeks, Angelica, Brittany, and Sarah had found real boyfriends, and he wasn't interested in finding a boyfriend of his own. 

He just wanted cock. 

But the potential repercussions were scarier than his body was needy. 

"Logan. Did it occur to you that not everyone has anywhere near the access to sex that you do, and yet we don't complain?" Tim was leaning on his desk, arms crossed over his chest, eyes barely refraining from rolling. 

"But I'm not used to going a week without sex. Hell, I'm not used to going a few _days_ without sex." 

Tim rubbed his thumb and index finger together. "The world's smallest violin plays for you." 

Logan scowled from his place on Tim's bed and flipped him off. "You'll understand what I mean when you start having sex regularly." 

"Who says I'm not?" 

Logan stood, arms crossed against his chest. "Are you saying you've been getting some, and you haven't told _me_ , your best friend? _Again_?" He pressed one hand against his sternum in mock shock. 

"You've still been getting enough sex for the two of us, and I didn't want to steal your thunder." 

" _Tim_. We're guys, we're supposed to talk about sex. I've been telling you about work, and about-" 

"Your harem, yes. But not everyone is as open as you are." 

"Tim, come _on_!" Logan stared at his friend, incredulous and a little hurt. 

"Okay, okay, don't get your g-string in a knot." Tim sat down on his bed and Logan followed. "There's this guy in my mass media class, Chris. We like the same music, the same food, stuff like that, and we've hooked up a few times." 

"Define `hooked up.'" 

"Not yet penetration, but still lots of orgasms." 

"Doesn't count." 

"What? Why not?" 

"It's not the _same_. You need to feel that tight heat around your cock, man, or that hot cock inside of you... Nothing like it." 

"He's never had sex with a guy before, either, so we're just taking things slowly." 

"You can take things slowly when you're dead." Tim blinked at him. "Come on. You're going to fuck me." Logan stood and unbuckled his belt. 

" _Excuse_ me?" 

"Come on, we fuck, we both get off, and the sooner you can get into Chris's ass or whatever." 

"Right. There's no way this could go wrong." Tim rolled his eyes and didn't move. 

"Come _on_. Like you haven't wanted to fuck me since you watched my movie. You have the others? The one with the whipped cream and three cum shots?" 

Tim closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened them, the blue irises penetrated Logan sort of like the way he hoped Tim's cock would. "Watching you and engaging with you are two different things." 

Off came Logan's shoes, socks, and jeans. He stood in his boxer-briefs and cocked a hip the way one of the photographers at work taught him to. He willed himself to get hard as he watched Tim, thought about having Tim's hands on him, cock in him. 

Tim looked him over, his internal struggle evident on his face like not much was. Finally he stood and got as close to Logan as he could without actually touching him. He probably knew the distance in millimeters. His voice was soft as he asked, "This wouldn't change anything, right? No extra phone calls, no dates, no expectations." 

Logan answered him softly. "No. This is about two friends with similar needs and a way to attend to them together. Nothing changes. It's nothing serious." He pulled back to look at Tim more carefully. "You don't... _want_ it to be, right?" Because that was one can of worms he didn't really want to open right now. 

"No. I like Chris. I was just curious as to your intentions." 

" _Sex_. Jesus, Tim, it's not like I'm going to ask for your hand in marriage. Look, if this is really going to be some big thing for you, then I'm rescinding my offer." Because this was just weird territory. Then again, the whole offer was weird for Tim, he supposed. Maybe Logan had gotten too used to hanging around guys who thought swapping fluids wasn't any different than swapping stories. 

Tim cocked his head to the other side and sized him up once more. If they _did_ have sex, it was going to be under some tense circum-- 

Tim darted forward and pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan was startled at first, but then he kissed back, and damn, this had all been a fantastic if abrupt plan because somewhere along the line Tim had learned to kiss _really_ well. It was a given that Logan was good, lots of practice, and hey, he got paid for it, but he wasn't sure about Tim. He'd had some girlfriends and now this Chris person... 

A tentative hand stroked down his hip. Logan put his own down the back of Tim's jeans and squeezed. Tim hummed in surprise; it would have been some sort of squeak if his mouth hadn't been occupied. 

...well, it was Tim, so probably not a squeak. But _something_. Any reaction at all was a good sign. 

From there it wasn't hard at all to get Tim's clothing off, or the rest of his own. In fact, Tim was rather eager once the initial awkwardness had passed. Thank _God_. By the time Logan felt they were ready for the main attraction, so to speak, he was so hard it almost hurt. They had a superficial blow job exchange, and part of Logan hoped one day to return to that territory, but he wanted to move on to other things. 

Fortunately, Tim had lube and condoms, better prepared than any Boy Scout, and Logan tried to think of the best way to proceed. Tim was looking at him expectantly, and he couldn't remember the last time Tim had found him so fascinating. Maybe when Logan wove the tales of his worldly travels after he got back. 

Finally, he just decided to have Tim go for it straight out, rather than Logan giving him a demonstration. Tim had _seen_ his movies, and no doubt others; he didn't need visual aides. Logan lay on his back as per Tim's request to watch him, and he focused on the way Tim's brow knotted as he smeared lube on his fingers. His sharp blue eyes bore into his as he ordered, "Tell me if it hurts." 

"It won't hurt." He'd had guys a hell of a lot bigger than Tim in him, and with a lot less emotion involved. Because no matter how he shrugged it off, there _was_ emotion here. Tim was his best friend and he wanted this to be good for him. 

Tim licked his lips, little pink tongue poking out, and Logan tried to telepathically command Tim get a move on. Of all the powers the yellow sun _didn_ ' _t_ bestow upon his freak half-alien body... 

Finally there was a tentative, slick press against him, and he spread his legs a little bit wider. Tim's thumb rubbed against his perineum, which was a nice little trick he must have picked up from a movie. It felt good and helped Logan relax a little bit more. After a little more rubbing, Tim slipped a finger inside of him. He probed, and Logan told him to go deeper. And crook... "That's it, Tim. There..." 

From there it was about as textbook as fingering and stretching could be; crook, rub, scissor, twist... It felt really good and he told Tim so numerous times, his voice a little more breathy each time as his body got more and more needy for just a little bit more from Tim. His hands were so much _smaller_ than Logan's, the fingers slimmer. 

"Tim, you can go ahead, if you think you're ready." He panted as he jerked again, Tim's fingers small but unerring as they worked inside him. Tim had always been a quick learner. 

"Okay." The fingers withdrew and after a minute the blunt head of his cock replaced them. He pushed in gently, and Logan sighed as he once again was filled with cock. And filled he was; Tim was small but he was pretty well-hung. Not enough to look like he should fall over when hard, but still plenty satisfying. 

And he hadn't even _moved_ yet. 

Tim groaned and his eyes shut tightly, and Logan bit back a smile at his memory of what that first fuck was like when he trained. When Tim was all the way in his eyes opened again and Logan smiled up at him. "You okay?" 

Tim nodded sharply then pulled back. The next thrust in was hard, and so were the whole bunch of them after that. And it felt _good_. Every push forward bumped Tim's cock against Logan's prostate, or its equivalent in his body, and Logan worked himself against it. He tried to focus more on Tim, but after a while the waves of warmth and twinges of pleasure shooting through him were too distracting. He _missed_ this, _needed_ it. 

Tim changed the angle, rocking his hips backwards a little more, and Logan moaned at the different stimulation. The thrusts grew erratic and so did Tim's breathing, and his eyes squeezed shut as he stilled and then shuddered. He didn't scream or moan or yell out Logan's name, all things that Logan wasn't expecting and would have surprised the hell out of him. Tim just gave a little grunt and Logan focused on Tim's flushed face, fascinated at watching him just let everything go. 

Hot. 

Tim finally opened his eyes again, and gave Logan a little smile. "Holy shit." 

"I _told_ you." 

Tim pulled out slowly and cleaned himself up, intact condom thrown in the trash. Thank God for small favors. "Now what?" 

"We get me off." They decided on Logan just finishing himself off, Tim's hand on his stomach. Just knowing Tim was there watching and touching him was enough to get Logan all aroused all over again, and he let himself remember the feeling of that hand inside him to help bring himself off. He shot over both their hands and bit back a yell. He didn't need to perform here. 

Actually, it was kind of nice. 

He used a cum-covered hand to turn Tim's face to him to kiss him again. "Thank you. I needed that." 

"You're lucky I was horny." 

"I know." 

"Was I... okay?" 

" _Yes_. It was nice to fuck all the way through, no camera angles, no changing positions for the lights, all that." 

"Right." Tim dropped his eyes. 

Logan winced. This was one fuck in a long line for Logan. But it was Tim's first with a guy. "But the best part was that I finally got into the pants of someone I know and like." 

Tim looked back up at him. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah, doofus. You're my best friend. I don't think I've ever been with a real friend before. Just... whoever was around, whoever I was paired with." Logan disengaged from Tim to clean himself up; he wasn't sure how they'd gotten all twisted together while he was jerking off. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Maybe now I can get through a day without thinking about getting some cock. It's been driving me crazy." 

Tim frowned. "You're not in... _heat_ or anything, are you?" 

Logan blinked at him as his stomach tightened. "I don't _think_ so. That's a rather frightening thought, isn't it?" 

Tim sat up and shrugged. "Even Clark doesn't know everything about your body, because of Lex's genes. Your powers are different, your needs are different. Does he go through estrous cycles?" 

Logan grimaced. "Dude, it's bad enough I know as much of my dads' sex lives as I do. I'd rather not think about the details at that level." 

"It's interesting to think about, though." 

"For _you_ , maybe! It's bad enough I might get knocked up one day and now I can't seem to even get myself to avoid the thing that makes that possible!" Logan defensively crossed his arms over his chest, though what good that did when his dick was still half hard and exposed, he didn't know. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry I brought it up." 

"It's okay. Just a little sensitive, I guess. It's tough, being me." 

"Rich, handsome, smart, and fun. `Tis a pity." 

"Said Mr. `Bruce Wayne is adopting me.' And you're hot and smart and everything, too. Why do you think you're my friend?" 

"Circumstances." 

Logan shot him an unpleasant look that he softened with a smile. Circumstances brought them together, but them both being awesome made them friends. Logan paused for a moment as he thought of something. "Hey, Bruce is my godfather, and he's adopting you. Does that make us brothers?" 

"If it does, then what we just did is fucked up." They laughed, and eventually Logan put his clothes back on. Oddly, Tim seemed content to just lay there in his birthday suit, but that was a good step for him. He needed to be more comfortable in his own skin, the poor guy. Not an easy life for him. 

"I need to go. Promised the dads I'd stop over for an early dinner." 

"Yeah, I should... no, I don't really have anything to do. Maybe look into some stuff for Bruce. And it's getting to be dinner time here, too." 

"Well, I'll see you soon. The Titans this weekend?" 

"Sure." 

"Good luck with Chris. Keep me posted." 

"...Yeah." 

That was an interesting hesitation. Dare he...? "If you ever want to do this again, just call. Or yell." 

Tim smiled slowly. "I will." 

"See you." 

"Yeah." 

Logan headed to the roof and took off, his mind a whirlwind of everything that had happened. He'd just complicated his life in about eight different ways, but he couldn't really fault himself. And Tim... He deserved to be happy. And he deserved to get laid. 

Convenient it all worked out. 

But he still wondered about what Tim said about that heat thing... 

* * *

Clark pulled himself away from Lex slowly, and satiated blue eyes watched him. They didn't often fool around in the morning, but Clark woke up a little horny, and Lex just looked at him in that sassy, knowing way, and one thing led to another... 

Clark sped through a shower, then started coffee while Lex showered. They had kitchen and house help during the week, but they wanted the weekends to themselves. He checked his watch and saw that it was pretty late; Sundays had that lovely lazy feel sometimes. 

He decided to go tell Logan there was coffee on the way. There'd been some sort of Titans gathering that weekend, but he'd heard him come home late last night anyway. He didn't even know if Logan still had a room at the Tower. 

He checked his watch again and decided it was late enough that his son was probably up. Like Clark, he was more of a morning person than a night person, his Kryptonian genes craving the yellow sun after the darkness of night. He knocked on his door and opened it, saying, "Hey, Logan, there's cof--" 

He shut the door again right away. Because Logan wasn't alone. 

Tim was there. 

And though he couldn't be positive what was going on from the angle they were in to the door, Logan's head was moving on Tim's lap in a very suggestive way. 

Well, this was an interesting turn of events. 

He hadn't made it all the way down the hall when the door opened again behind him. He turned and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, I didn't know Tim was here." 

Logan glared as he stood there in his underwear, his irises tinged red. "Knocking only works when you wait for the person on the other side to answer you." 

"Usually you're on your computer or phone or reading or something!" Clark leveled a glare back. "Since when are you and Tim a couple?" 

"We _aren_ ' _t_ a couple. We just started having sex." 

Clark closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them again, Logan was still glaring. "Because you don't get enough at your job?" 

"No, I _don_ ' _t_." 

"Are you an _addict_?" Months of therapy and Sexaholics Anonymous meetings flashed through Clark's head. 

Logan shook his head in that way that was more like twitching, like he couldn't comprehend how annoying or stupid the question was. " _No_ , I'm an _alien_ , _Kal_ - _El_. I went to the Fortress, the AI told me that my need, yes, need, to bottom is some Kryptonian thing. Why didn't you _tell_ me?" 

"Huh?" Clark offered intelligently. "What do you mean?" 

"Repro _duc_ tion. Tim was right; I'm in some sort of heat. All the time. Because of the alien thing. Because Kryptonian males can reproduce with other guys, their bodies encourage them to have sex as often and in as many ways as possible. But you have to be broken in for it to work. And I didn't notice how much I needed it until I stopped." 

Clark couldn't breathe; he felt horrible. "I didn't _know_. Once I met Lex I wasn't interested in anyone else. And once we started fooling around we just explored everything there was. I thought it was normal to want it all the time. I mean, I was eighteen, and Lex didn't seem to think anything was odd..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess this does explain a lot, though. It never occurred to me to ask the AI if I was normal. I mean, after everything else that went weird when I turned fifteen, and then when you find out your boyfriend knocked you up, it kind of takes precedence." His eyes went wide. "You aren't--" 

" _No_. Unless there's eggs in the back of my throat. Come on, anything else you need to _not_ tell me?" 

"No, Logan. You know everything I know. I swear, I didn't know. I would have told you to never bottom. Then again, for nineteen years I thought you were _straight_." Point for him. Sort of. 

"I _am_ straight. Well, I _was_. I guess I can't be anymore, can I?" He frowned. 

Clark thought back to the way he'd craved sex once he and Lex started having it. "No." 

"Great. Like I don't have enough to worry about. Now I find out I'm a sex fiend as well." 

"Hey, hey..." Logan looked upset, and Clark just had to hug him. Logan rested his head on his shoulder. "You're not a fiend. Or a freak. I know you think you are, but you're not. Believe me, you're complaining to the choir." 

After a minute Logan pulled away, and Clark cocked his head. "So what's with Tim?" 

"Tim's actually gay." 

Clark raised his eyebrows. "It really goes around the cape and cowl crowd, doesn't it?" Logan smiled slightly. "What does Bruce `I'm so straight I had a rod shoved up my ass to keep me that way' Wayne think?" 

"He doesn't know. It's just between me and Tim. And you, I guess. And I guess Lex." 

Clark smiled evilly, and Logan backed away a step. "Can you get Tim to not tell him? I owe Bruce something annoying. Actually, many somethings annoying." 

"Yeah, okay." The look Logan shot him made it clear what he thought of _that_ plan. He did not think highly of it. 

"I should get coffee. Leave you two alone. It's an... interesting development, anyway." 

Logan shrugged. "We both get off, and this way I don't have to explain why I'm so freaked out the next time a condom breaks." As he opened the door to his room again, he tossed out as he closed it, "And he'd make a good dad." 

The door shut, and Clark just stood there. Life had gotten damn complicated when Logan hit his teens. 

And he needed to go figure out how to throttle the AI. 

* * *

"And he'd make a good dad." Logan shut the door, smiling at the mildly horrified expression on his dad's face. He turned back to Tim, who was checking his email. Well, that's what he _had_ been doing. Right now he was staring at Logan. 

"I'd make a good dad?" 

Logan shrugged as he let himself fall backwards on his bed. "I don't know. I just wanted to freak out my dad." 

"I'm not ready to be a dad." 

"You're not gonna _be_ a dad. Relax." 

"Unless something happens with us." 

"Dude, we've had sex three times. Relax." Over the last week they'd settled into a nice friends-with-benefits relationship, the first Logan had with a guy. 

"It only takes one time. Don't tell me to relax." 

Logan rolled his head to look over at Tim, who was sitting up straight and looking tense. "What's wrong?" 

"It's a little disconcerting that a gay boy can maybe have a kid with another guy." 

"How do you think Lex felt? At least you know." 

"But part of the fun of gay sex is not having to worry about pregnancy." 

Logan flipped over so he was sitting. "Do you want to stop this? We don't have to fuck anymore." Where that would leave _him_ , Logan didn't know. 

"No. I like what we have. And you need it. I'm the only one you can tell the truth to, who knows it." 

Well, and Vic and Dick and Gar and Bart and a hundred other people. "No. You're the only one I'd want to risk sex with. Risk a kid with. Just you." Tim blushed. "Come on. There's coffee. And where there's coffee, there's food. Put some clothes on." 

Logan tossed him his shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. He watched Tim's muscles flex, his body ripped and cut like any of the other models he worked with, but his was actually used, functional. He probably wouldn't be able to film, not with all the scars, and not that he'd want to, anyway... 

Hmm. If he could get more heroes to film, it wouldn't be weird for Ace to be in porn, less to worry about... 

Maybe he really _was_ a sex addict. But he was careful about it, right? 

Whatever. 

As Tim walked by him he slapped him on the ass, earning himself a Robin glare. "Don't you dare tease me in front of your dads." 

"Please. That will give them the idea it's okay, and next thing you know we'll be treated to a peepshow in the kitchen. No, thanks." 

"Gross." 

"Exactly." Logan finally got up and wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders. He whispered into his ear, "Don't get too comfortable in those pants. Unless you need to run after we eat, you won't be wearing them much longer." 

Tim's eyes were wide as he swallowed. "I told you not to tease me!" 

"You said not in front of my dads." With a cheeky grin at his friend, Logan was out the door. What the hell was the point of a best friend and a fuck buddy if you couldn't torture him once in a while? 

He just hoped Tim wouldn't realize he could reciprocate too soon. 

* * *

A/N: Title obviously a play on "Risky Business," and the amount of pornos with "Frisky" in the title. 

~*~

[Sequel: Tender Bedfellows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/356304)


End file.
